A breakwater is an important hydraulic structure for a port, which is mainly used to defend waves from the open sea, maintain the stability of an internal water area of the port, provide safe environments for ships to entry and exit the port, loading and unloading operations, and personnel to board and disembark, and protect other engineering structures in the port. In addition, the breakwater can further protect the coastline from erosion.
With the progress of marine engineering technology, function and application field of the breakwater are further developed. The emergence of the floating breakwater expands an application scope of the traditional breakwater, extends an application scope of the breakwater from the port to the open sea and from a shallow water area to a deep water area. Compared with the traditional breakwater, the floating breakwater has the advantages of low cost, simple construction, convenient maintenance and environmental protection. However, with the application of engineering examples, the shortcomings of the floating breakwater are constantly exposed, such as the inability to quickly arrange and evacuate temporary construction covers.
With the continuous exploration and development of the ocean by human beings, offshore operations are becoming more and more frequent. Offshore operations have extremely strict requirements on sea conditions, and often need to wait for a long time to expect a working environment with low storms. However, the marine environment is always unpredictable. Therefore, there is usually the condition that the operations have to be terminated due to changes in the marine environment. As is known to all, a price of an engineering ship and salaries of the personnel are extremely high, which may lead to high cost and low efficiency of offshore operation, and even there is sometimes the operation accident caused by storm that is not avoided in time.
The existing floating breakwater has a more complex configuration, most of the materials are steel or marine engineering concrete C50, and due to a huge size, the mass is naturally large, so that long distance transportation and quick arrangement cannot be realized.